


All for the Family

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, Grinding, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Tension, sexual dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Feltsman Inc has hit a rough patch. Who am i kidding they are one bill away from complete bankruptcy. There is one thing left, and that is a merger with Katsuki and Co.A complete merger that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 102 of mt 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> Seems I have some things that need to be out of my mind before going back to the Blood Mages series.. But I'm still working on them, just not posting for now. 
> 
> If you are interested just look at [ the trinkets ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/tagged/trinket) I've posted on [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/)  
> They are listed as Call for me.

A phone rings in a student dorm room. Detroit.

_Please Yuuri. They are absolutely serious about this, and I just can't. I looked into it and well... I don't think it could work out. Please come back home and help me get them to reconsider it. This merger doesn't need it._

Two weeks later. Russia.

Victor looks at the papers in front of him. No matter how many times he reads over them, the words don't change. The Katsuki family agrees to a merger of their companies. On one demand. Victor as oldest, albeit adopted, son of the Feltsman family would have to marry the child of the CEO of the company. To, as they state it, insure the close family connection. He knows everybody in the room is silently waiting his reaction. Everybody here is in one way or another family and they know and love Victor. Poorly they also all know that if this merger doesn't pass, the company will be in such a deep bankruptcy their grandchildren will feel it. If the people they are indebted too will let any of them live long enough to get any. 

Victor licks his lips and sighs. There really is no choice here. He lifts his head and looks at Yakov. He slowly places the papers on the desk. Then moves them so that the last paper is shown. He takes a quick look around the room, avoiding no one. Defiant little Yuri in the corner, he was so vocal when the option was first put on the table. Too young to understand everything he knows, Victor already let him down enough by not protecting him from knowing the state of the company. Next to him sweet Mila, without Feltsman Inc, the people that went after her parents will go after her. she needs the protection. And finally Georgi. Only a day younger but so much more passionate still. His eyes go back to the papers and he takes the pen. One quick move and his signature stands there next to the open spot his future partner's will stand in one month. 

"I'm sorry Vitya." Yakov's voice sounds so subdued it makes Victor's throat tight. "They refused to even consider it not to be an option. It seems they really want their daughter married and settled. She is a capable person, has been an active part of the company for nearly twelve years now. Knows what she does." He makes a joyless snicker. "I just wished I could have..." 

"Yakov. It's okay. None of us blame you. It is the economy. We just got a short end on the stick. And I'll manage. I've been in worse places than a marriage with somebody I did not chose. We know you did your very best, and this deal will make us survive. So all in all it's a small price."

"I'm going to japan with you." Yuri's voice rings through the atmosphere. "I'll be the judge if she's good enough for you. And I'm only fifteen, so I highly doubt they'll blow the deal if i give them attitude." 

Victor starts laughing, not his full enjoyed laugh, but a real one non the less. "Thank you Yura, I appreciate it." 

One Month later. Japan.

"I can't believe you insisted to take the dog. No scrap that, I can't believe they let you. It has no manners." 

Victor just smiles at Yuri going off about Makka. He's just happy the Katsuki's stated it was no problem and arranged all the paper work to have Makka permitted into Japan. They even stated it was a small issue, as he would be their son in law soon. Plus their own dog had only recently passed so having his might make it easier for them to bond. 

He looks at his Makka trotting about the airport. Victor wished they knew Japanese as it is impossible for them to figure out where the cabs are. It's late, and they really want to check into their hotel. That way they can at least make a decent first impression tomorrow at Yutopia Akatsuki. He's only half a second to late to stop Makka when his dog suddenly bold off and totally body slams into an other passenger in the large hall. 

When he comes to a halt at the person, who is at that moment being covered in Makka kisses, he isn't even angry at his dog. The man he knocked over, for as far as Victor can see, is beautiful. And even though the man has clear Japanese features he is speaking to Makka in a combination of Japanese and English. Victor pulls Makka of the man and in a sitting position. He then turns and offers his hand to get the man of the floor. When his eyes meet the amber brown eyes he feels a jolt. Shit, scrap beautiful, the man is an angel.

"I'm so sorry. Normally they are much better behaved than this. It's just she was in the cargo part of the plane during our flight, and it got her a bit antsy. I should have put her on her leash but she normally never does anything like this." Victor knows he's rambling. The other man just smiles softly.

"It's okay. I had a dog just like her. He died a few months ago while I was abroad. Her tackling me felt like I had him with me if only for a moment. So please, don't apologize. No harm was done." A blush dons the man's cheeks as if he's embarrassed that he said something like that. so victor decides to change the subject.

"Abroad? You were on a holiday?" 

"Oh, no. I was at college. It was exam week so i couldn't even travel home when it happened. Totally butchered two exam's because of it. but I'm back now and seeing my family for the first time in years. So that's good." The blush deepens. Victor feels good that the man is comfortable enough to be this open. He wants to ask him so much more but a ping tells him he got a text. And when he looks he sees it's from Yuri.

**Yakov found the cabs. Get here and carry your bags. Leave the guy. You are not single. Remember!**

Victor jolts. He forgot. And for the first time he feels regret that he signed those papers. he turns to the Japanese man and politely tells him it was nice meeting him and takes Makka and walks off. He wonders if that man will ever think of him again, as he knows he will think of this many more times to come. This and what maybe could have happened.

The next day. Yutopia Akatsuki.

"Wow. This is not just their home is it?" Yuri looks around the grounds. Victor looks at him with a sad smile, he wish he could be this amazed.

"Nope, before they took over from Hiroko's father, Toshiya's family ran this place for several generations. They still do it on the side, and it is one of the few Onsen Inn's in the region that still offer traditional services. It was in the reports." 

"Mila didn't let me read them." "Smart girl."

Yuri snorts at him the moment the front door to the Inn is opened and the Katsuki's step out to greet their guests. They are dressed as traditional Innkeepers and not in a bit like the established power couple that they are.

"Come in. We would have let you in through the family door but that will be a few more days." Hirorko's voice is soft but what she says is clear. Any plans they might have had to make them reconsider that one stipulation are wasted effort. 

The three Russians nod politely and enter after the couple. Once there a person of the staff quickly takes their bags and shows them the room they will be staying in. All three of them are in shock to realize they will be staying in one room and their beds are simple mattresses on the floor. Traditional indeed. 

After settling in an other person of the staff shows them the onsen and the more private baths. Both yakov and Yuri opt for those, Victor goes for the onsen. After all, in three days he's going to be married to a Japanese, the least he can do is learn about their traditions and live the life. 

When he enters there is one other man in the bath. They are partly drifting on there stomach with there face under the towel on the rocks. Soft puffs make it clear the person is utterly enjoying themselves. So as to not disturb them victor goes around the bush and sits a bit out of sight. It's only a few minutes later he hears a person come in and speak to the person in the bath. He really needs to pick up his Japanese, but he can at least understand that the two people are brother and sister and that the man is to get to see his parents. Must be nice to be close with your family. Once he's relaxed enough, he get's out and put's on a robe from the Inn. They did say to treat this place as home. And if meeting his future wife in a robe from her family's Inn was odd, he would feel the satisfaction that it was the littlest bit of defiance he could give in the situation.

They all agreed to have Lunch in one of the banquet rooms. It was intimate enough to call familiar and private enough to discuss business. When he arrives at the door he can see the disappointed look on Yakov's face for his attire, seeing the man is full suit. The Victor spots Yuri and grins. Seems he's not the only one wearing a bit of defiance. The staff waiting at the door opens it for them, announcing them. 

The room looks marvelous. The table is lovely and the three people behind it are all three dressed in proper attire. When Hiroko spots the robes on Victor and Yuri she... smiles?? Then she nudges her husband and he smiles too. Both victor and Yuri exchange glances. The Katsuki's are pleased?? Mari Katsuki is clearly not usually dressed up like that, seeing her hair has seen a more liberal lifestyle. She is also giving Victor a very taxing look before diverting her eyes and spotting Yuri. Then they light up. Victor feels the urge to step in front of the boy and stare her down, poorly Yakov demands they sit down on opposite ends of him. 

Before Yakov can say anything he is interrupted by Toshiya. "One moment we are not complete yet. But they insisted in bringing in the dishes themselves." At that the door get's opened again and in walks.... Makka. 

Victor blinks, because Makka follows on foot with the man from the airport. And this man is dressed in traditional attire and carrying a tray with dishes. But how? Victor thought he had said he was visiting family, why was he here? 

It takes Victor a moment to realize there are eight bowl, not six. So when one bowl get's filled for the half and put aside before the others get filled, he is even more confused. Soon the man places a bowl in front of each of them and four in front of the Katsuki's. Then he takes a glass of water and pours that in the eight bowl before putting it down in front of Makka. This warms Victor's heart. His dog is truly treated as an equal part of the family. 

The man places the tray against the side of the table and sits down next to Hiroko. He then looks up and actually looks at the guests for the first time. When he gets a small blush before looking down again, Victor's heart stutters. And his mind is a complete mess. He looks at the Katsuki's, who are all smiling at him.

"Victor, may we introduce you to our son Yuuri. He will be your husband in two days." 

At this the three Russians just stare at them. Toshiya scratches his cheek.

"We know we started the negotiations with intent of marrying our daughter. But we have looked into things and as it is that you prefer man over woman, we offer you the hand of our son instead. After all the intent of this marriage is to strengthen the bonds between our families. Don't you agree." 

"Yes!!" Victor really doesn't care how eager it sounds. His heart is beating to fast and his mind is racing to much to even pretend decorum. Hiroko just claps her hands in delight.

"Oh good." She then takes out the contract and places it with a pen in front of her son. He pages to the last page and in clear vocation signs his name next to Victor's.

"Well with that out of the way. let us celebrate this upcoming union by enjoying the soup your future husband made for us. And tonight.." She looks at her son. "You can take him out to the club. Get to know one another." Victor sees Yuuri pale a bit before he nods. Apparently there was more to that statement than she had let on. 

That Night. Ice Castle Bar and Night Club. 

"I can't believe your mother actually said that." Takeshi has to practically scream to get over the noise. "Are you certain she meant what she said." 

Yuuri looks at his two friends. Sighs and shows them the content of his pants pocket. "She put these in when she came to my room just before we left." He looks at the glass of Vodka next to his Sprite. "So yes. She meant it. They want this merger. I've gone through the papers. I get it."

He then looks at his Fiance, he can use that term after signing the contract that afternoon, dancing on the floor. He then turns to the bar and signals for two more shots of Vodka. 

"Uhm, Yuuri. We love you but all three of us drunk has always been a bad idea. Being adults did not change that, so me and Takeshi don't drink. Especially not with the girls still..."  
"I know that. I just build up a bit of a tolerance in college so I'll need more than just one shot. That is all." 

When Minako puts the shots in front of him she gives hem a reassuring nod. Of course she would now what is going on, and he is glad there are people around that would safe him if things go wrong. So he tosses the shots down in rapid procession. It doesn't take long before the alcohol sets in and when it does he gets a determined look on his face. None of his friends stop him once his eyes settle on his fiance and he moves towards the floor, showing his years and years of dancing in every step.

Minako leans over the bar to the other two. "That Victor, is going down." Then after a moments thought. "Figuratively as we all know Yuuri'll be the one on his knees before the evening is over." All three of them smile and decide to lean back and enjoy the show.

Victor is enjoying himself dancing on the floor. He hasn't let himself go loose in a club for several years now. He nearly forgot how much he loves to move in tune with the music. Still as he is technically engaged he tries not to dance to intimately, so when a warm body moves in against his back he turns around to make it clear some distance is preferred. The words die before ever coming out when he looks Yuuri in the eyes and they are smoldering. Yuuri uses him turning about to wrap an arm around his waist and his other hand on his chest. Making Victor's boy sway with whatever tune he is dancing to. 

Soon enough Victor finds his hands moving over Yuuri's sides and back to rest firmly on the man's butt. His marvelous butt, that Victor nearly choked over when he had seen the tightness of the pants when they left for the Club. When Yuuri presses his leg between his and starts to slowly grind on him in tune with the music there is no hiding the raging hard on Victor is sporting. And by the look of a grin on Yuuri's face he doesn't mind. But he was not prepared for Yuuri to lean his mouth near his ear.

"Victor, Victor. What a lovely reaction you have. So question. May I taste you." All Victor does, and can do, is nod before Yuuri slams his lips into his. 

The kiss is heady and hard and frantic. And it does nothing to calm Victor's blood down. He presses his lips back into Yuuri's to get as much out as possible. Victor tries to pull away at a moment to get some air but when he opens his mouth Yuuri presses in his tongue making Victor forget. He's fairly certain they have stopped to actually dance. Sure they move but it's not dancing and if he was not busy having his mouth ravished, his lips nibbled on and his cock rubbed by a thigh, he might even remember it. but he is so he doesn't. 

He gasps for air when Yuuri pulls away. The man just grins at him while panting ferociously. Victor can only stare and sees the resolve coming in the man's eyes, making his lips form an even more devious grin. His mind is still trying to grasp the kiss when he finds himself pulled away from the dance floor, and it takes him a fair amount of time to realize it's not towards the bar. 

Yuuri drags him into the hallway leading towards the toilets but walks right by the two doors. Instead he turns a corner and presses Victor against the wall. There the barrage of kissing becomes even more heady, something Victor had not deemed possible. His a blubbering mess in minutes. Especially once Yuuri moves towards his jawline and neck. Moaning deeply when Yuuri scrapes his teeth over that one spot. 

Yuuri must have heard as he goes over the same spot again, and again. Victor is so distracted he failed to realize Yuuri's hands have started to move over the skin under his shirt. He has to stop this before they go to far. And he starts mumbling, trying desperately to get Yuuri's attention. Finally he can pipe out something when Yuuri's hand slides between his shoulder blades and his other cups Victor through the fabric of his pants. 

"Yuuri. I don't think Your parents would approve of this kind of behavior." Yuuri puts his nails in Victor's skin forcing him to open his eyes and look at him. 

The smile is to tempting and Victor nearly whimpers about the loss of those lips on his skin.

"Victor" why does his name sound so amazing when said by him "my parents know me. The people here know me. Her telling me to take you here, they know." At this Victor really does whimper. "And now that you understand I'm going to taste you." 

Wondering what he meant Victor just stares at him for a moment. And his mind doesn't process the younger man suddenly dropping on his knees. Till he looks down and sees that his pants has been nicely opened to reveal his underpants. Not to mention his raging hard on that is barely contained within. 

Yuuri breaths over the bulge making his penis twitch. Victor starts shaking his head. He must be dreaming, he must. Maybe he past out in the Onsen that afternoon, that could explain everything. It can't be real that he is standing only a few feet away from the toilets in a club having the man he dreamed about the previous night mouthing him through his underpants. It simply can't be real. Deciding on that he stops trying to hold down his sounds and simply enjoy what is happening. 

Yuuri moths and licks the fabric for a while till it's so moist by his saliva and precum it's getting a bit see through. Victor is not holding himself in and Yuuri is certain that anybody near the toilets know exactly what is going on. This would normally make him blush and run away, but the Vodka is just numbing his anxiety enough to make him decide that he really loves the sound his Fiance is making and he wants more. So he softly bites the head through the fabric and nibbles down the shaft. The sound coming from the other man is a high whimper and his hips buck. Ah.. He likes that.

The nibbling intensifies and Victor is certain he is going to die of pleasure. Then it suddenly stops. He blinks a few times then looks down. Yuuri is sitting there on his knees just looking at him with a fantastic look on his face. 

"Victor. May I?" Yuuri's hands move over the hem of his pants and Victor understands what is ask. He nods. not some soft nod but the frantic 'yes please' nodding. 

The smile on Yuuri's face says everything. This, Victor thinks, this is it. The moment I fell in love. 

A shiver goes down his spine by that thought but before he can process it his hips are moved to pull down his underwear and Yuuri's lips are on the head. Giving it one good suck. Any other thought Victor could have is gone. 

Yuuri's tongue slides over his shaft, round his head and occasionally he dips the tip in the slit on top. All of those movements make Victor moan, plead, whimper and occasionally scream Yuuri's name. Not to mention the soft nibbling that is done between strokes of the tongue and the sucking. 

Victor is an incoherent piece of mess by the time the coils in his guts start to wind, the heat that is piling is becoming to much and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he needs to warn Yuuri. He needs to warn him that he's about to come. 

"Yuuri please. Please Yuuri. I'm... I'm." He looks down and sees Yuuri's dark eyes looking as if the man is in bliss. His lips pop loose for a moment. And he kills Victor.

"Come for my Vitya, let me taste you." He then takes Victor back in, all the way down and gives one fantastic suck together with a tongue twist that Victor comes to the point he sees light flashes. 

Sure enough. When he opens his eyes he is actually sitting on the ground with his underpants back on. Yuuri is sitting against the wall opposite of him and grins. 

"Three minutes. That is how long you were out. I can say that is a new record, or you just have bad stamina." The young man stands up and offers him his hand. "We'll have to work on that." He pulls Victor up and against him. When their lips meet there is the distinct taste of Victor's cum on Yuuri's tongue. 

"Let's go home. You've earned to sleep in a real bed tonight." Yuuri smirks. "If you don't mind sharing it with me that is." Victor just shakes his head. 

The next morning. Yutopia Akatsuki.

Yuuri wakes up with an arm wrapped tightly around him. He moves a bit to get in a more comfortable position and closes his eyes again. Who ever said having your parents pick out a groom was a bad thing, clearly didn't have his parents.

When lips start to caress his neck he wiggles his ass against the other man's crotch. This is definitely a way of waking up one could get used to. 

"Yuuri, please don't wiggle like that. Or I'll forget you telling me to wait for after we get married." Yuuri just sighs, then giggles and wiggles again.

The movement is so fast, Yuuri has a hard time rhyming the two moments together. But he is lying on his back with Victor hovering over him. A predatory gleam in his eyes. Yuuri's lips slowly part when Victor starts to lean in clearly intended to arouse him before devouring him. 

They both get startled when Yuuri's bedroom door get's slammed open to reveal Mari.

"Rise and shine lovebirds. We have papers to go through and preparations for the party to do so get those things down and get up." She gives them a wolfish grin. 

Behind them stands Yuri. A horror stricken look on his face.

"Gross. Seriously Victor I'm happy for you, but gross." At this the boy storms off, quickly followed by Mari. 

Yuuri catches the concerned look on victor's face. "He reminds her of her favorite celebrity. She says it's like having that guy as a little brother, she loves it. That is all." 

Victor looks down and steals a kiss before stepping out of the bed. "Thank you." 

"Thank me for what?" Yuuri is a bit astonished at the solemn way Victor says it.

"For being you." Victor smiles. "i'm so grateful you are you." 

Yuuri blushes and looks back softly. "Then thank you for being you as well."

The next day. The Notary Office

With Victor's signature and Yuuri's seal on the document it becomes official. They are as of that moment Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, husbands. The kiss they share is far more passionate then one would expect of two people who were arranged to marry, but it is greeted with great joy by most present. 

Most as there was one fifteen year old making gag sounds in the corner. 

They then move aside and serve as witnesses to the signing of the merger papers between Yakov and Yuuri's parents. 

Nothing is in their way now to enjoy a good party. Which they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
